Zero's Decision
by Epic Rave Monster
Summary: Both Kaname Kuran,and Zero Kiryu had enough of holding back their feelings for each other.What happens when Kaname decides to lock Zero into the male's Locker Room, and let his feelings take over him?Find out now, in my first Vampire Knight Fan Fiction!


_"Nngh... No...Stop!!" _

It was about that time of day again when everyone went to School. Everyone went to class. Everyone except for Kaname and Zero. They knew that skipping class would get them in trouble.. But Kaname did not seem to care.

A door sign to the male's Locker Room was soon covered with a sign that read 'Not In Service', as two teen aged males entered the room. One of them had his wrists tied together with rope, while the other shoved that boy inside.

Within the room the door was locked. Even though the other students were too occupied with their Schooling, Kaname Kuran did not want to take the chance of getting caught as he hovered over the silver haired male with a mischievous smirk amongst his features. No one could disturb them now.

Zero Kiryu continued to try and break free from the rope. Which the attempt ended in complete failure. He kept taking backward steps to keep away from the man until he found himself being pressed to the wall. One of the many things keeping him from escape.

"I said stop!" Zero shouted. He really did want to get away. But a part of him was aching for Kaname's touch. "I thought you loved Yuki! Why are you doing this to me?!" He was so hurt and confused by now. He couldn't stop himself from shaking. But he wasn't the only one looking hurt. Once Zero said that, Kaname felt his hopes die. Kiryu did not feel the same way that he did. Kaname wanted Zero to love him... But perhaps that was too much to ask for.

Kaname's brown eyes lowered in thought as he watched the other boy try and push past him. Kaname had to slam him against the wall and grab his chin in order to get Zero to calm down. When he did, Kaname directed Zero's chin towards him as he began to stare into those light purple eyes. The eyes that hated the very sight of him. His voice was calm as he replied. But also annoyed that Zero did not give in by now. "I do love Yuki..." He sighed. "More than you will ever know. Perhaps I am selfish..."Kaname's grip loosened up a bit as he pulled his own hand away and placed it to his sides. He continued, "I want Yuki to be happy. But...I deserve to be happy to."

"Oh yeah?!" Zero cut off as his eyes narrowed at Kaname without a hint of interest. "What about me. Huh? I bet you didn't even stop to think about what I wanted!" As much as that was not true, Kaname could not hold back anymore. He had been holding back his own feelings for so long. He couldn't even stand it. His craving for Zero was much more powerful than craving for blood. Even if Zero didn't want this.. Kaname could not stop himself.

"That's not true Zero. I stop to think about you all the time. You haunt me in my every dream at night too. But how can I just stop.. when the person that I care most about.. is falling for someone else? How can I just stand aside and watch you get taken away like that?" Zero shifted his gaze to the side when he felt Kaname move closer to him. His lips just inches away from his own. It was that same exact feeling again. A craving.

Both of the boys didn't want to hurt Yuki in any way. She meant so much to them. They loved her. But not in the same way that they loved each other.

"I love you.. Zero." Kaname whispered softly as he leaned forward and pressed his soft lips against Zero's. The kiss was gentle yet passionate. Zero could feel himself melting into the kiss, yet resisted to let Kaname know how he felt.

Zero leaned his head back a little when he felt a hand run down his chest and to the bottom of his top. Kaname then slid his hand beneath the fabric and moved his hand back up amongst the slender flesh. Zero could already feel his heart racing as he held back a moan when the fingers brushed over a nipple. And by that time, the kiss deepened into a more needy response. When Kaname playfully pinched them, Zero gasped and felt a tongue being slipped in between his parted lips. Kaname ran his tongue along the other muscle before pinning it down and forcing his own body against the figure in front of him.

"N-Nh..." Zero muttered as he hesitantly flicked his tongue against the older's one. Kaname was rather surprised. Especially to feel his heart beating the way that it did. He wasn't expecting him to actually enjoy it.

It was about that time Zero should give in. All of this time he would deny the feelings he had for Kaname. And now he was beginning to let those feelings of regret go. Kaname did not know this. But.. Zero Kiryu broke free from the rope. Kaname did not know.. until it was too late.


End file.
